First but not last dance
by Jane Lawliet
Summary: Shindou walks into a bar, only to find his once crush after years of not seeing each other. Shiptober 2019. Credits to Tilays , ChildishCitrus, Lokyriee on Twitter.


In the midst of all the hustle and bustle of the party, the only thing Shindou could see was that person. Inside the noise of the festival music he could only hear his deep, firm, humorous voice as he chatted animatedly with people he couldn't care less about. He didn't even need to look at his lips to know that he was smiling, he was always smiling, just as he also didn't need to look at his beautiful violet eyes to know that he would end up losing himself in them.

He had not changed at all in all the years that had passed, his white hair was still as spiky as ever and he still accompanied it with his typical black bandana. He was still tall, almost too tall, and attractive, he had always been attractive. Perhaps too much in this case as well, if he was tall and attractive there was no doubt that he would attract attention wherever he went. And damn right he did, his attention at least he had it.

There were too many people, too much noise for him to hear what his friends were telling him, but he didn't care about that either, he was only interested in hearing his voice. He was a musician after all, it was normal for him to notice someone's voice so much, wasn't it? Especially if that voice belonged to someone like Ibuki Munemasa, that cheerful but stubborn boy who had managed to alter his order.

Shindou found himself smiling, they had initially met because they had to save the world and Ibuki had just made his world end up being upside down.

But that had happened in the past, they hadn't seen each other for years after that, now they were young adults who had coincided in the same party in the same disco. Well, coinciding wasn't the word, because Ibuki hadn't noticed his presence yet. Shindou smiled again, Ibuki had never been too attentive.

"Shindou, are you OK?" asked Kirino suddenly, making the man in question refocus on his friends.

"Yes, I was just thinking." he answered quietly as he took a sip of his drink. He didn't remember what he had ordered, but the taste wasn't bad at all.

"Thinking about how to approach Ibuki after so many years from what I see, Shindou-senpai."

He choked on his own drink and turned his gaze to the person responsible. Kariya Masaki. Who else? He was the only one who could analyze a situation so quickly and joke about it. Normally people had a filter, something that prevented them from talking about sensitive subjects, but Kariya didn't have one, and he still wondered why they were friends.

Kirino also looked at Kariya and gave him a small zap on the head. The smaller simply smiled, knowing he was right with what he had said and waiting for an answer as he looked at him amused. But he did not receive one, Shindou's mind had moved out of the environment again and was grabbing the cup sadly, so it was Kirino's turn to speak again:

"You should talk to him, you've been through a lot together and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

He was still not moving, Shindou had never been a very talkative person and when it came to making decisions that were not related to soccer, he was slower than a turtle. As soon as Kariya felt Kirino's inquisitive and practically begging eyes over his head, he sighed and began to make his way through the crowd.

He had never been able to say no to Ranmaru, and he doubted that someday he could.

"Wait wait, you're Ibuki who was in the Earth Eleven, right?" he asked just as he got close enough to his goal and changing his personality to a happier one. Ibuki was taller than a bloody tower, so it was easy to reach him. Shindou and Kirino were going to owe him a good one.

"Yes, that's me, I'm surprised there are still people who recognize me after such a long time." he replied amicably as he scratched his neck and crouched a little to talk to Kariya. It was noticeable that he had been a basketball player, although he could remain one if he wanted, at least the height had it.

Ibuki had always been a kind person, and he did not seem to have changed with time. Always smiling and always willing to help others, so he didn't even think twice when he saw a boy approach him with the intention of chatting. Age had not made him more cautious, and Kariya had never been so glad that someone had such a bad memory as Ibuki seemed to have.

It had been fortunate that he had not recognized him after seeing him several times in the past.

"Wow I can't believe my luck, two members of the team that saved us all in one night."

"Two? Who else is here?" he asked enthusiastically and smiling broadly. Kariya could have sworn to have seen his eyes glow for a moment, and he could not help but to smile a bit as well. Maliciously. Those two were fools.

"Well, you won't believe it, but I just saw Shindou Takuto at the counter next to a very attractive pink-haired guy."

He had not emphasized that Kirino was handsome just because he felt that he was, but because he wanted to see Ibuki's reaction to it. Since he was being a matchmaker, he was going to be the best fucking matchmaker those two fools could have. Ibuki's bright eyes faded for a single one moment suddenly, only to light up again a second later. Kariya smiled inwardly.

Yeah, those two were definitely stupid.

"Thank you so much for telling me, I'm going to greet him right now. By the way, I don't even know your name."

"Saginuma Osamu." He was not going to risk giving his real name in case that would bring back Ibuki's memories.

"A pleasure Saginuma. Thank you for everything and have a good night!"

That being said, this time it was Ibuki's turn to disappeared inside the crowd with fast, anxious, perhaps even jealous steps, definitely eager to see his friend again. He had missed Shindou, the way his gaze always fixed itself on him, analyzing him, worrying about him, making him improve. His smile widened further as he saw his distinguished brown curls and a small wave of heat began to invade him as soon as his eyes found each other's.

He remained as Ibuki remembered him, with that serene but intimidating look that gave him an air of superiority, and though he was holding a poor drink in a beggar discotheque he still looked upper-class. He had grown in height, not high enough to reach him though, but he was taller. And strong, much stronger, he only had to look at that white shirt that fit him perfectly, as if it had been made for him, to know that Shindou was so much stronger than before. He was beautiful. Shindou looked so good, not that he had ever been ugly, but the ongoing years had made him look so good that Ibuki could not comprehend it.

He caught a glimpse of a long pink hair that waved around Shindou, that must have been the attractive boy that Saginuma was referring to. He couldn't be sure, because as soon as he reached Shindou that mysterious boy disappeared both from there and from his thoughts. All that mattered was his ex-captain at the time.

"It's been a long time Shindou, of all the places that I expected to meet you I never imagined it would be here."

"You never thought I could party?" Hard, but nothing new that Ibuki wasn't used to, Shindou had always been quite hard with him.

"It's not like that, I just thought I'd see you sooner in a bookstore or in a concert than, well, in a place like this." he replied, scratching his neck as he left escape a carefree laugh invade the air before Shindou's astonished gaze. "Well, since we're here, why don't we dance a little?"

Shindou did not answer, he could not even think of an answer, Ibuki's hand had already grabbed his by the time he realized it he was being dragged to the dancefloor. His hand, the grip of this one on his own, affectionate, slightly calloused, strong, big, protective, warm... Shindou's memories returned, they moved towards that planet of which he did not remember the name, but where they had held hands for the first time. Where the two of them had been alone in complete tranquillity sleeping next to each other. Where they had shared their insecurities, secrets, potentials without any fear. Where they had helped each other improve, become stronger, reach all their power.

Where he had realized that he had fallen in love with him, with Ibuki Munemasa, for the first time. And now, as Ibuki intertwined his fingers with his own, as he saw that wide, cheerful, homely smile that Ibuki dedicated to him, as he noticed his powerful violet eyes over his own looking at him with longing, appreciation, and happiness, Shindou realized in that very instant, that he had never stopped loving him.

Shindou allowed himself to be carried away by Ibuki's hands all night long, dancing on the dance floor while the musical notes dictated the steps he had to take. The neon lights caressed their silhouettes as they let their smiles glimpse from time to time, their bodies repeatedly gathering freely, with naturality, their hands separating punctually only to rejoin together in the first opportunity they found. The music was still loud, there were still too many people around him, but that no longer mattered to him, Shindou was having probably the best night of his life.

And Ibuki too, if he once radiated happiness, now he was the joy and euphoria being personified. Every moment, every minute, every hour that he spent dancing with his ex-captain in his arms seemed minuscule, and before he knew it, the bar was preparing to close. The last song began, and with it he once again gained awareness of the reality that was approaching him.

It was a romantic song, full of feelings and devotion, and Shindou was literally living the song. His smile illuminated the entire room, his body moved gently but carelessly, and his gaze never stopped watching Ibuki. Delicate, gentle, sweet and happy, but tricky, intense and smiling.

Ibuki lost himself in his movements, in his face, in his smile, in his dazzling eyes, and stood still, motionless for a while until he could react. He took Shindou's hand again and brought himself close to his waist as he smiled. He was happy, very happy to see Shindou so delighted again. He had missed him so much that he was not willing to let him go again. Never again, he wanted to continue being with Shindou, to keep seeing him that happy, even to be the cause of his happiness for longer, much longer.

They spun around, gathered their bodies together and laughed loudly as they danced chaotically, without rhythm nor tempo but, still happily. Ibuki wasn't too good at dancing, he didn't know how to dance, but that made him want to dance even more and that's what Shindou appreciated the most about him.

Ibuki never gave up, and Shindou was never going to give up on his feelings again.

Before they could even notice it, the song had ended and with it their mad dancing session. So they stared at each other indefinitely, lost in each other's eyes as their breathings tried to settle down and their body temperature adjusted. They were close, very close, Shindou's hands taking Ibuki by the neck and the other one taking him by the waist gently.

"Will you dance with me more times, Shindou?"

"Only if you accept my help, Ibuki."


End file.
